Castiel's Sexual Frustration
by Jessica Viola
Summary: Destiel Oneshot - When Cas begins to feel uncomfortable in his vessel and needs help who else does he go to besides the guy who know's this stuff the best?


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction might as well first smut so please go easy on me! I had fun writing this and hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks, please take the time to review.

*Note: I added the part with Sam at the end because I thought it'd be funny and I know it's unrealistic for him to be back in such a short amount of time.

Dean's body felt weak and limp. He brought what he cupped into his hands up to his thirsty lips. The hot liquid was sweet as it traveled down his dry throat. Coffee. It was just what he needed. He skimmed around their motel room as he plopped down on the bed. All of their rooms were the same. The mold on the walls in the bathrooms, the shabby curtains on the window. But this didn't bother Dean Winchester as it would most people. He was used to it. His brother Sam came through the door and sat at the desk at the end of the room. He opened his laptop while Dean just layed there sprawled out on his bed.

"Hey Dean, check it out. I think that-" Sam's phone began ringing. It was an unknown number. He gave Dean a look and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dean could faintly hear the voice on the other side of the line and it was indeed the angel that raised him from perdition.

"Hey Castiel... Why? ,,, Ahuh, so Dean can't- … oh, ok. See you soon. Bye." Sam put his phone into his pocket.

"Hey Dean, I gotta go."

"What did Cas want?" Dean sat up and put both of his hands together.

"... He said he needed to talk to me about something."

"And you're just gonna go? 'Not even gonna question it, Sam it could be a trap, If Cas really wanted to talk to you don't you think he'd poof his feathery ass down here to come and get you himself?"

Sam smiled but remained silent. Dean didn't like the look on his face and that caused him to get even more angry. "Wipe that stupid look off of your face." Dean muttered, "It's pissing me off."

"Dean... could it be you're mad that Cas wants to talk to me and not you?" Dean froze for a minute. "What the Hell Sam? That's ridiculous I-" Dean stopped midway and Sam raised his eyebrows. "I'm not jealous alright! This is stupid Sam, I'm just trying to protect you! That was an unknown number too do you really think Cas know's how to *67 prank call?" Dean got up and went across the room, he didn't want to be near Sam at the moment. He plopped down on the loveseat, but obviously the room was small so Sam just walked over.

"Dean, look -"

"Sam, I don't want to hear it." Dean, childishly turned on the TV and started to turn up the volume over Sam. Sam unplugged the TV.

"Dean, listen. Cas just wants to talk to me for a bit. Do you really think that if he wanted to talk to me alone he would just appear here and poof me off to Switzerland? I don't think so."

"Sorry Sam, you weren't taking the bait fast enough." Castiel appeared and put his finger on Sam's shoulder and suddenly Sam was gone.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Dean was not expecting Cas to show up.

"Don't worry Dean, your brother is simply enjoying the beauty that Switzerland has to offer." He moved towards the couch and sat next to Dean. "But that's not what I need to discuss with you."

"Was it really necessary to put Sam in Switzerland because you needed to talk to me?" Dean was a little worried but not too much - son of a bitch had it coming.

"Well, I watched something on Television that showed me that if I needed to talk to someone privately I had to "get rid of them". I didn't want to kill Sam nor "get rid of him", so I simply put him somewhere he can't disturb us." Dean smiled. Sometimes Cas can be a bit naive but he really thought this out.

"Ok, so what do you need to talk about?"

"..." Cas looked at Dean seriously, right in his eyes. "Well... I've began to grow uncomfortable in my vessel... I looked into some hypothesis and I've concluded that I'm... Dean- teach me how to release my sexual frustration!" Dean couldn't help but laugh. He looked back up at Cas. "... You were being serious?" Dean got up. "Oh what the hell Cas! Why couldn't you just ask Sam!" He regretted feeling that bit bad for his brother, he would rather be in Switzerland then in this situation! "... I figured you'd be more experienced at it Dean." Dean's face lit up. "Are you serious? Whatever. I'll just show you some video online." Cas looked at Dean confused. "I've already watched some but I don't fully understand the concept. I figured if I were to ask you that you would demonstrate." Dean's eyes shot open. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Dean sat down awkwardly by Castiel's side on the couch. This was going to be so awkward he's not even hard yet! "Cas... uh listen. You can't just start doing it unless your "ready.." Dean looked over at Cas who already had his pants off and had a raging boner that looked painful peaking through his boxers. "WHAT THE HELL CAS!" Dean was not prepared for that. "Is this ready enough Dean?" Dean's eyes couldn't tear away from Cas. "Cas... Let's keep this between you and me ok?" Dean didn't know why he asked to keep it from Sam. It's not like they're having sex, Dean Winchester was not gay; he was just teaching a friend how to … He didn't finish that thought. He felt a sudden shock from down below. Was the sight of Cas being like that... that arousing? He has never thought of the angel that way and seeing him like that... right in front of him being vulnerable... Dean began taking off his pants. Cas looked and touched Dean's bulge while he was pulling down his pants and Dean immediately shot a look at Cas. "Cas!" That sent a shiver down Dean's back, but he looked down and suddenly they were both naked. "C-Cas... I could have took off my pants myself..." Cas had a small smile across his face. "It's the least I could do. But teach me quickly Dean, this feeling is getting worse." Apparently it was for Dean too. "Well Cas... first you grab it like this... " He gripped the base of his now hard erection and began to take slow, strokes. Cas observed and suddenly grabbed ahold of Dean's dick and Dean jumped again. He wouldn't expect this from Cas, and angel of the lord. "Like this?" He continued to stroke it with more force. "... Ahuh... Cas, why don't you try it on yourself?" Dean said keeping his breathe even. "But I need to make sure I'm doing it right." Dean chuckled. "Don't worry you're doing it right."By now, Dean's face was really red. He couldn't believe he was getting worked up over Cas' hand. "Cas... " He grabbed Cas' erection as well. He felt it was unfair for him being the only one humiliated. Cas' eyes were almost popping out of his head. He's never felt this sensation before, this was a new experience for him. As he began feeling better Cas began increasing the speed of his own hand.

Dean had to stop Cas' hand. There was no way he was going to get off before the virgin angel. He began speeding his own hand up and Cas grabbed his own and matched it with Dean's hand's rhythm. Dean honestly couldn't believe what he was doing. He began to get excited and move his hand faster and faster causing the angel to moan loudly and thrust against his hand. "D-Dean!" Cas screamed out as he clutched onto Dean's shoulder. He climaxed and spilled his cum everywhere. It got all over him and Dean. Dean was just about to get himself off too, he was as hard as he ever has been in these past couple months. Being on the road with your baby brother isn't especially convenient when it comes to your sexual pleasure. He began to speed quickly, adding more force. Cas' eyes didn't stray away from Dean's dick and that made Dean even more longing. He was now thrusting into his hand and Cas grabbed onto it helping him reach his climax. He was almost there until his phone rang. He stopped, clearly aggitated. He looked at the caller id. It was Sam.

"How the hell do you still know when to interrupt me when you're all the way in Switzerland?" Dean gripped his cock while continuing his conversation with Sam. He was so close he could feel the pleasure. His breathing was uneven and he was certain that Sam could tell.

"Dean... Are you ok? What's wrong?" Dean couldn't wait any longer. He hung up the phone and tossed it across the room.

"Hey Cas. Did you like masturbating?" Cas' eyes looked from Dean's dick to his face. "But you didn't..." Dean then grinned wide. "Want to find a different way of feeling better?" Dean walked over to the bed and patted on it and Cas followed. He leaned against the backboard while sitting up. Dean smiled, and looked at Cas' with a lustful gaze.

Dean turned Cas over and began rubbing his precumming erection over Cas' asshole. Cas froze at the feeling of warmth that he felt. "Cas... It might hurt at first but I promise it will feel really good." He pushed it in and he fit easily and slickly. He was already all the way in, his cockhead rubbing against Cas' prostate. Dean felt the jolt that was sent through Cas. He was already so worked up from earlier that he couldn't control his violent thrusts. "I'm sorry Cas." He kept thrusting but knew that Cas' liked it because his moans were louder than before and they both shared soft, sharp breathes. Cas grabbed onto himself as Dean thrusted into him and was almost ready to climax again. "Just... A little more..." Dean's thrusts began to speed up. Looking over at Cas like this... No one else would be able to see him like this but Dean... No one knew Cas for the slutty angel he really was. No one besides Dean/ The thought that Castiel was his and his only made him go crazy. He moaned, "Son of a bitch!" And released himself inside of Cas. Cas screamed Dean's name on the top of his lungs grabbing onto the pillows. He released as soon as Dean's cum filled his insides. Dean fell to the side of the bed next to Cas.

"You know what Cas." He had a smirk on his face. "If you ever need help with anything, lemme know ok?" Cas looked at him and smiled. "Dean, this was a pleasurable experience." Before Dean could reply, the door slams open. Sam stomps through the motel room. He turns to the bed and opens his arms wide and shakes his head slightly. "I was stranded in Switzerland, and hurried back because I thought something was wrong when we were talking and you were just here having a masturbation session with an angel... I am done with you Dean." Sam headed for the bathroom and slammed the door.


End file.
